


中文翻译 Fated Name

by alan1918



Category: MTMTE - Fandom, The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alan1918/pseuds/alan1918
Summary: 为原文《Fated Name》的中文翻译，已获得授权。这个梗来源于汤不热上一位太太的脑洞。设定为，每个TF在被赋予生命的那一刻，都会被普神在他们的手臂上刻上两个名字。一个代表他们的宿敌，一个代表他们的火种伴侣。而他们需要用自己的余生去发现哪个名字代表宿敌或是伴侣。原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119371





	中文翻译 Fated Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonesofether](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesofether/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fated Names](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119371) by [bonesofether](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesofether/pseuds/bonesofether). 



不安总会悄无声息地渗入塔恩。  
更糟的是，它似乎相当偏爱与震惊、恐惧为伍。而它们都不是塔恩想要的。

不安最开始侵扰他，是在塔恩发现他把自己的整个生命、整个机体都奉献给了那个叛变到汽车人阵营的叛徒威震天时——在他看来，这已经是最糟糕的时刻。

然而，命运似乎觉得这是最合适的时机，它将那柄名为“命中注定”的利剑刺得更深，旋开伤口。

这一切发生在塔恩遇见萨拉斯之后。这个带领着一支军队的战争世界司令官；这个即使面临着一个紧迫局面，也依然欢迎了塔恩和他的DJD队伍进入战争世界的机体；这个同意帮助塔恩铲除世界上的叛徒，好完成霸天虎大业的机体。

……这个仅仅因为存在，就轻而易举地偷走了塔恩的火种，而且从来不知道自己对塔恩有多大影响力的司令官。

塔恩惊恐地意识到自己曾经将他唯一的伴侣列上名单并且一直追杀——萨拉斯的名字铭刻在他的手臂上，而这样的恐惧几乎让他无法承受。即使他试图保持冷静，愧疚与自我厌恶却没有消退，只随着他与萨拉斯相处的时间增长而变得更难以逃离。

如果这头野兽对塔恩怀有任何恶意，它们也被掩藏得很好，而这只不断地削弱DJD的领导者试图建立的，任何形式的防线。每一次谈话，每一次触碰，每一个共处的时刻都在不断提醒塔恩的火种，提醒他错得有多么荒唐——他曾经认为萨拉斯会是那个他需要在命中注定的争斗中面对的敌人。

每一次，当他回忆起自己曾经抱有的念头——他想要杀死他的火种伴侣，只为了服务于他碾碎叛徒的自我满足时，这个念头总会让他无法承受。

所以，当然，让塔恩鼓起勇气去询问萨拉斯，能不能看他手臂上的名字，只是时间问题。

机械野兽一直都很小心地遮住了那些名字，通过角度、涂装甚至是一块布料——萨拉斯一直确保它们在塔恩的视线范围之外。而且任何时候，当DJD的领导者询问萨拉斯的部下们关于名字的事情时，他们都会给他一个怪异的表情，摇摇头雕然后走开。他最多能得到一个“不要再继续问下去”的答复。

不安又一次侵入了他的思绪。这一次，它伴随着一个令他的火种为之颤抖的低喃——萨拉斯手臂上的任何一个名字都不属于塔恩。

这个想法，仁慈地用了足够长的时间才让塔恩认识到。但当它出现后，它就毫不留情地占据了塔恩的整个思想。它撕咬着他，击碎他的意志，无时无刻都吞噬着他。每一次，当他看向萨拉斯，那种痛苦的感受都会俘获他——也许萨拉斯永远不会以相同的感情回应他。

苦涩的是，塔恩觉得这很符合他的预期。他从来都只是一个仆人，别无其他身份。他曾试图恐吓、猎杀那个他本该珍视的伴侣，也许这就是他应得的，无声的折磨。也许他只配得上这样的待遇——他的所爱，永远可望不可即。这就是塔恩一直以来的生存方式，不是吗？

爱慕与珍视他者，却永远得不到相同的回应。

对于塔恩这样的怪物来说，失败才是最适合他的。

“塔恩？”

萨拉斯的声音稍微提高了一些，试图引起重型坦克的注意，它把塔恩从自己破损的思绪从拽了出来。塔恩看向面前的战争野兽，对方正疑惑地看着他。他们都轻笑了一声，然后转换了机甲的位置。

“你又这样了。”

“什么？”塔恩问道，感到迷惑。

“你又沉浸在自己的想法里，还不告诉我。”萨拉斯带着了然的笑意，他调侃了一句，然后轻笑了一声。

“啊，很抱歉，只是……”

“只是什么？”萨拉斯问道，他绕过来，然后轻轻地把手放在塔恩的肩膀上。

这个轻微的触碰在塔恩的体内激起了一串细微的颤抖。不可思议的是，仅仅是一个简单的触碰，就能激起塔恩体内一连串渴望的震颤。即使在他们之间已经发生过那么多私密的事情——从第一个吻到他们第一次亲密的对|接之后。

“……你知道是什么。”

“我知道吗？”萨拉斯问道，他偏了偏头雕，他的尾音因好奇而稍微上扬。

“名字。”塔恩低语。

他的笑容消失了。萨拉斯发出了一声很长的叹息，手从塔恩肩上滑下去。他看向了别处，目光沉下去，羽翼在他背后轻轻拍动着。塔恩知道自己触到了一个会让战争世界的司令官发怒的问题，但他没办法对萨拉斯说谎。他们之间已经有足够多的，能够填满好几次生命的谎言了，塔恩不需要继续填充更多。

“塔恩”，萨拉斯低声咆哮了一句，他半是出于恼怒半是出于挫败地摩擦着自己的面甲，“我们谈过这个了，我跟你说过我不想——”

“谈论这个，我知道。”塔恩打断了他，补上了后半句。“但请你至少让我看看，这样我就可以帮你找到你命中注定的两个机体。至少让我提供些帮助。”

“我，我不需要你帮我找他们。我很满意我现在的生活，塔恩。”萨拉斯犹豫地回答，他眯起了光镜。他凶狠地，几乎有些受伤地瞪了塔恩一眼。“如果你这么想从我的生活里抽身离开，根本没东西会拦你的路，你知道你可以——”

“不！”塔恩打断了他，紧张与恐惧以相同的力量捕获了他，“这，这不是我的意图，萨拉斯，我只是——”

“那你的意思是什么？塔恩？”这头野兽问道，他的目光毫无动摇。

“我只是……”塔恩重重地叹了口气，他的声音低下去，目光也向下滑去。也许对萨拉斯说谎会更好些，总好过像这样让双方都感到沮丧。他重新看向面前的机体，他试图安抚彼此，而这让他感到一种一反常态的无助。“我仅仅是想要让你，开心，仅此而已。”

幸运的是，塔恩的话语似乎打消了萨拉斯的任何怒气，他的表情迅速地变为惊讶，然后又变成了一个细微的笑容。他嘲弄地轻笑了一下，摇了摇头，然后向塔恩走过来，温柔地抚弄起他们头雕的边缘。他小心地保持着轻柔而缓慢的动作，好让塔恩不会因为他向那张标志性的面具伸出手的动作而惊慌。

这样的触碰再一次融化了塔恩曾怀有的所有低沉情绪，他缓慢，但又渴望地挨向萨拉斯的手掌。他疲惫而满足地叹息着，试着不去思考像这样温柔的爱抚不会永远存在，最终，能够享受萨拉斯提供的安慰和爱抚的会是另一个机体。

“塔恩，”萨拉斯平静地开口，他的目光与塔恩相触，“我现在很开心。你不需要为我的幸福担忧，因为我已经得到了。”

“但这只是短暂而易逝的幸福，”塔恩苦涩地想着，“它很快就会被另一种更宏大、更持久的情感取代。”

“你不信我，”萨拉萨难过地说，他的手从塔恩的双肩上滑下去。

意识到自己的想法居然早已直白地表现了出来，塔恩站直了些，整理着自己的姿态。尽管他和萨拉萨之间涌动着许多情绪、瞬间以及爱慕，但这不是在他面前失控，让自己暴露无遗的借口。他快速地摇摇头，借这个时间让自己的表情恢复冷静，虽然它被藏在面具下。

“我相信，萨拉斯，我相信你。我只是担心如果我没有提供一些微小的帮助，最终你会受到更多的伤害。”

他的目光回到了塔恩身上，萨拉斯久久地端详着这具重型坦克，他猩红的光镜在对方身上上下搜寻，试图解读那张面具下会有怎样的表情。过了一会儿，一抹细微的笑意爬上了他的面甲，他柔和地叹了口气，然后回答。

“你当然能帮我，就别试图赶在命运决定把我们分开之前从我的生活里消失。”萨拉斯的回答平静却又坚定。“如果事实证明你确实需要为我背负的名字而烦扰的话，我会告诉你的。同意吗？”

虽然这不是他最想要的结果，但塔恩的直觉告诉他，距离他的好奇心得到满足的时候也不远了。于是戴着面具的机器人缓缓地点了点头作为回应。

 

萨拉斯睡得很沉。

塔恩惊叹于他能沉沉安眠，却也能因风吹草动而立刻惊醒。

他注视着这头在他身边心满意足地沉睡的飞龙，他们的机体被对/接后甜美的疲惫俘获。塔恩让自己的视线在他们之间缓慢流淌着。即使伤口早已痊愈，萨拉斯的战甲上依旧遍布着久远的战斗留下的伤疤与痕迹。有一些疤痕嵌刻得如此之深，毫无疑问它们当初曾带来了多么严重的损伤。

难以自制的爱意，在他伤痕累累的面甲上勾起一丝笑意。塔恩伸出手去，轻柔地抚摸着萨拉斯的面甲一侧。塔恩只需要偏过头，就能凑上前去，将自己面具上位于唇部的沟痕轻轻地碾过萨拉斯微张的嘴唇。

他向后退了些，稍作停顿，好端详一会儿萨拉斯平静的表情。塔恩感到自己的笑意加深了些，他躺了回去，正准备进入休眠。

……然后他看见了。

弯刀。

虽然他并非故意为之，他也没有料到之前的对|接行为会将萨拉斯用于掩盖名字的涂料刮开。但塔恩僵住了。他感觉自己的火种在腔体内极细微，几乎微不可感地抽搐了一下。塔恩咬紧了牙部，试图堵住任何他下意识发出的声响。

然而，这没有阻止萨拉斯从休眠中惊醒过来。来自他者的近距离接触让这头野兽醒了过来，他的光镜闪烁了几下，然后他看向塔恩。有那么一会儿，他的光镜因疑虑而微微眯起，但他的表情随即放松了下来，头雕向一侧偏了偏。

“塔恩，怎么了？”

他咬住了自己的舌头，不确定是否应该说实话。塔恩快速地整理着自己的思绪，试图决定该如何回答。

“塔恩，发生了——”当萨拉斯看到塔恩的目光落在哪里时，他停下了。他向下看了眼自己的手臂，当看到那个名字时，他重重地叹了口气。他倒回了床上，低吼着上下摩擦自己的面甲，同时确保另一只手臂上的名字藏得很好。“……所以现在你知道其中一个了。满意了？”

“……当弯刀出现的时候，发生了什么？”塔恩问道。他的声音比他预想得更低、更尖利，但他的火种已被情感过于粗暴地抓住，他已无力让自己听起来更加温和。

萨拉斯又重重地叹了口气，他咆哮了一声，坐起身来，用另一对手臂环住自己，然后看向了那个塔恩问到的名字。他细微地冷笑一声，然后摇了摇头雕，一丝有些酸涩的笑容划过他的面甲。

“不可能，我很多很多年前就在一场战斗里把他杀死了。”

塔恩的火种又一次在他胸腔内收缩了一下，它的跳动几乎都带上了痛感。

他没法强迫自己说出任何话语，但他还是举起了一只轻轻颤抖的手，恳求地指向萨拉斯的另一只胳膊。

萨拉斯陷入了一阵长久的沉默，这沉默折磨着塔恩。但他最终放下了自己的另一只胳膊，与此同时，他抬头看向塔恩。塔恩不敢看那只刚袒露出来的手臂，他逼着自己的目光与对方锁定，希望听到萨拉斯亲口说出那个名字。

“你不可能碰巧知道’丧门星’是谁吧？”萨拉斯问道，他的表情透露着明显的不情愿。

在那个时刻，塔恩感到整个世界似乎都碎裂了。那些破损的碎片溶解为一股释然和狂喜，它们冲走了塔恩的思绪，然后环绕住他的火种。言语，罕见地，远离了他。他沉默地回看着萨拉斯，他的情绪被冰冷的，名为怀疑的保护壳与外界隔开。直到萨拉斯轻微地向后退了退，他的沮丧显而易见，塔恩才猛地拉回了他的视线。

他的手掌在颤抖，但它向上滑去，然后小心翼翼地打开了面具边缘的扣子。塔恩看不到萨拉斯睁大了眼，惊讶地看着自己。他差点将那张他戴了太久太久的面具摔下去，但他最终把它放在了一边。然后他看向萨拉斯。他轻微，但又充满希冀地笑了一下，以此回应对方的瞪视。

塔恩轻轻地点了点头。

这次，轮到萨拉斯陷入了无言中。长有铁翼的机甲挣扎着，试图找出一些他能说出口的，得体的回复。但他找不到，一股塔恩曾经体验过的释然与喜悦流过了萨拉斯的芯室。

萨拉斯向前扑去，他用双手紧紧地攥住塔恩的面甲两侧，然后将彼此的嘴唇拉在了一起。他急切、热烈地亲吻对方。直到他的风扇几乎要当机，他才稍稍后退了一些，但又立刻吻了回去。他一遍又一遍，又一遍地吻着塔恩。

在第二个亲吻开始时，塔恩就迫切，几乎是贪婪地回吻起来。他虔诚地爱抚着萨拉斯的机体，呢喃细语着爱意与倾慕。他的抚摸没有在那些疤痕前止步，而是变得更细心。萨拉斯试图以自己的话语回应那些轻喃，尽管有些句子支离破碎，但他希望自己的动作能弥补他的语拙。在亲吻的间隙里，他会用自己的面甲轻轻摩挲对方的，然后轻咬他的下唇，塔恩低语的情话让他轻轻笑着。

他们之间流动的情感在逐渐升温。眼神让他们开始走向对方，互相背负对方的姓名使他们对彼此的奉献更加稳固。塔恩和萨拉斯用一个简短而有力的契约结束了这个夜晚，一个确保他们的余生绝不会离开对方的契约。

他们是刻在魂灵和名字中的火种伴侣。

-END


End file.
